readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny
Appearances *Anodyne Trip *Super Soldier *The Evanescence Her look In her human disguise, Sunny is the spitting image of her cousin Gwen, with the exceptions of her having black hair that hangs free, instead of red hair, and dark blue eyes rather than green eyes. Her lips, height, and facial features are exact to Gwen's. She wears a purple T-shirt, a black mini-skirt and black leather boots. She is pretty and bratty. Like Verdona she is able to switch between her Human and Anodite forms, but unlike Gwen, she does it much more freely, where she literally takes off her human skin like taking off a costume. Personality Being an Anodite in nature, Sunny is a free spirit that cannot be caged. Unforunately, it turned her into a spoiled brat (as told by Verdona). Also, she has little or no regard to what is around her and will oftentimes attack anything just for the sake of fun and shown to have little to no self control. She also hates people who tattle to her parents.When Verdona stated that Gwen is her favorite grandchild, this drove Sunny angry. She is quite flirtatious and has had her eyes for other men other than Antonio; particularly Kevin. 'Powers and Abilities' She is an Anodite, and like Gwen and Verdona, is able to manipulate mana. This allows her to replicate the powers possessed by all Anodites. Apparently, she has a broader knowledge of her Anodite powers, even slightly more than Gwen, being able to fly and destroy things with relative ease, possibly due to her full Anodite heritage (though like Gwen, her powers are nothing compared to Verdona's). This is due to that fact that she was trained in the use of her powers unlike Gwen who is self taught. She also seems to possess super strength. In her Anodite form, she, like Verdona, is able to use her hair-like tentacles for a variety of purposes, such as grasping beings Love Interests Antonio Sunny and Antonio have a deep love for each other, and are not ashamed of demonstrating it; even to the extreme. She flauntingly brags about him from time to time; which annoys anyone unfortunate enough to be within earshot of her. Sunny's parents do not like her hanging out with him; assuming that he is a bad influence on her (ironically this doesn't seem to be the case, as Sunny is shown to be a lot worse than him). To that end, they sent their daughter to Earth as an attempt to separate the couple. Antonio is basically Sunny's slave, and he does whatever she tells him to. Sometimes when he looks at her, he gets dazed. Kevin Despite her apparent love for Antonio, Sunny is quite flirtatious and is not above philandering with other men; particularly Ben and Kevin, whom she teasingly refers to as "Muscles". Gwen reprimanded her for this. Still, she tries to sway him from his relationship with Gwen by saying "What do you see in her Muscles? She's such a goody-goody! Wouldn't you have more fun with a wild girl?" Kevin enjoys it when Sunny calls him Muscles, and seems to show a little interest in her, (but it may be because she looks a lot like Gwen). When Gwen yells "I'm right here Sunny," Sunny pretends she doesn't like Kevin by talking about Antonio. She must only flirt with him to get on Gwen's nerves. Category:Pages Category:Heroes Category:DC Category:Aliens Category:Help